Frozen Seas
by CrimsonJian
Summary: "A smooth sea never made a skillfull sailor." His captain always told him that, and Ragnar didnt think much of it till he came back to Arendelle for the Queen's coronation and the events that followed. Starts a few months before Anna's head gets frozen. Review please.


~Destination Arendelle~

A wave crashed against the starboard hull of the Spear, splashing the crew topside in seawater.

"Land ho!" The lookout cried out.

The cabin boy, hearing the call, excitedly rolled out of his hammock, got dressed and ran topside. He jumped onto the main mast shrouds and looked toward the growing land mass on the horizon, a few mountains adorned the coast. One day, one more day and the Spear and her crew would be in Arendelle. He wondered what this place was like, his captain talked fondly of it, and it was going to be his home from now on and he couldn't wait to see it. As the boy watched the horizon, the captain, a tall blond swashbuckling man in his mid-twenties, turned the ship a few degrees port to head up the coast and recalled how he met his new cabin boy.

**-Flashback-**

"To captain Vesh, finest captain in the king's navy!" Yelled The First Mate Dunton, a daring rogue with dark hair, raising his tankard of mead and draining it.

"To captain Vesh!" the crew echoed raising their tankards as well and taking a hardy swig a few of the less experienced crew were falling out of their chairs.

"Alright Boys, don't celebrate too hard we head back home at dawn." Captain Vesh advised, as he walked out of the tavern, just as Dunton began singing.

Captain Vesh chuckled making his way down the path leading to the docks. As he walked he looked down an alley to see a young Tamaskan dog getting kicked by a group of three teenage boys. He stopped and started to make his way over to the boys to stop them, but before he reached them he spotted a younger boy no older than ten with raven haired with red streaks and golden color eyes run over to the group and tackle the one kicking the puppy.

"The hell do you think you're doing ya prats leave him alone!" the boy said.

"Mind your own business who cares about this stray nobody wants him heh kinda like you ya lit-" the leader said going to kick the dog again, but boy caught his leg and elbowed his knee dropping him to the ground. The leader screamed in pain and clutched his leg.

"I said leave him alone." The boy said.

The remaining two teenagers rushed the boy who evaded left and swept the feet of the two dropping them on their backside. The boy looked down at the dog and pulled out some food.

"Impressive, what's your name and wherever did you learn that boy?" The captain asked sitting next to the boy as fed the dog which had a wolf-like appearance with a coarse and thick red grey coat, small ears and a straight bushy tail.

"Ragnar, and a traveler about a year ago who I tried to steal food from." The boy said.

"What about your surname?" The captain pondered.

"Don't have one, I was left at an orphanage when I was one, I couldn't stand it there though, left about a year ago ran into a traveler he taught me a lot. He had to head back to his country a month ago and left me and Dante to fend for ourselves."

"Your very brave young man have you ever thought about becoming a sailor?"

"Are you a captain?" Ragnar asked excitedly, "I'd love to join you I uh mean if that would be ok sir."

"Well then young man follow me and of course you can bring the pup." Captain Vesh said as he continued to walk toward the docks.

"What ya say boy want to go on an adventure?" Ragnar asked.

Dante barked happily and followed the captain Ragnar Ran to catch up to the two of them and the captain explained what his duties would be as his cabin boy.

**-End Flashback-**

Ragnar got down from the shrouds sighed and walked to the quarterdeck to get to work. The captain gave him his task for the day, swab the deck. He sighed grabbed a rag and got to work. A few hours later he ran back up to the captain for his next task, he sighed not wanting another boring task,

_ This isn't going to be what it's always like is it, maybe I should a listened to Eugene and staid in that orphanage, _he thought, "wait what?"

"I said you get to man the helm for a few hours since the weathers fine or where you not listening again boy?" Captain Vesh asked laughing, "I mean remember the last time ya didn't listen ya fell overboard and we had to fish ya out."

Ragnar shuddered remembering, "Wait so I actually get to take the helm. Yes, yes!" Exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air.

The captain chuckled, "Don't get too excited now alright boy."

"Yes sir, my apologies sir." Ragnar said taking the helm. He felt the waves as he kept the Spear steady on its course.

"Good now turn her port about 5 degrees. Good keep this up and we'll be in Arendelle in no time"

"Aye sir," Ragnar replied, continuing on their new course as the sun began to set.

**-Meanwhile in Arendelle-**

"Ah come on Elsa the sky's awake, so I'm awake so we have to play." Anna whined trying to stop her sister from going to bed.

"We can't tonight Anna, Uncle Vesh is coming home tomorrow and dad promised we could go to the docks and welcome them home." Elsa reminded Anna tiredly getting in to bed.

"Oh yeah, he's coming home I forgot. Oh! I hope he got me something nice from his trip", Anna said excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Go to bed Anna, or maybe we won't be up in time and miss Uncle Vesh and not get our presents." Elsa said jokingly.

"Oh yeah Alright night Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."


End file.
